


九龙冰室 上

by Jintianhezjldoilema00



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianhezjldoilema00/pseuds/Jintianhezjldoilema00
Summary: 老福特指路：伏。
Relationships: 雀驼 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	九龙冰室 上

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特指路：伏。

香港 TVB式普通話 看不懂预警。

* 差佬：j c  
* 后生仔：年轻人  
* 痴线：神经病  
* 大肚婆：孕妇  
* 烂仔：流氓  
* 黑仔：倒霉

·上·

哇，阿叔，今天生意不错嘛。

茶餐厅的透明门帘被撩起，一个毛茸茸的茶色头顶探进来，先是四周看了看坐满的人，再对上从厨房出来的钟叔，露出不好意思的笑容。

对不起啊，过来路上有事。

日日迟到，小心工资被扣光咯。钟叔看着进来的男孩麻利套上围裙，手在裤缝边用力擦了擦。他把餐盘交给男孩，转头便去招呼客人。

阿sir，今日有空过来饮茶啊。

坐在角落的男人戴着墨镜，桌上放着一碗吃完的艇仔粥。他推了推墨镜，朝钟叔淡淡点头。对啊，难得今日警署没事，就来帮衬一下。他朝男孩方向撇了个眼神。

钟叔，新来的？

你说林煐岷？刚来没多久，大陆来的打工仔一个嘛。金sir，打他主意啊？钟叔朝他眨眨眼。男人不置可否地笑了一下，把钱放下。走啦，回去加班。

男人走到门口的时候，一帮人正巧涌进来，一个两个都是染着五颜六色的头发，把刘海梳上去，手里威风地拎着钢棍和塑料管。领头的人被撞了一下，吊着眼梢，凶狠地推了一把男人。

喂，走路不看路，眼睛不好使啊。

男人没留意，踉跄一下，撞到桌角，腰间嗑得生疼。他皱了皱眉，看着一群穿着朋克皮衣的年轻男孩，气势汹汹地把他围起来。男人扭扭手腕。让开。他冷漠地看着面前的人。

顶你老母，什么眼神啊！领头人一棍子砸在旁边的桌上，发出巨大的声响。周围的食客对这种通街找人麻烦的古惑仔见惯不惯，也不会去伸出援手。

红灯路嘛，什么不多，就烂仔最多。

金东贤冷笑一声。腰间的配枪冰着他的皮肤，他舔舔牙，按耐住内心想拔枪的冲动。真系晦气，出来解决顿午餐而已，又要拉一大帮傻仔回警署。

他捏捏手指，发出咯嗒的清脆声音。没等他大显身手，旁边突然冲出一个男孩，手里还拎着拖把，不伦不类。

喂，别在这里搞事啊！他朝他们大喊，却不知自己声音的颤抖和害怕有多明显，像只逞强的待宰羔羊。

哈哈哈哈哈，靓仔，同我玩英雄救美啊？带头那个扯出一个嘲讽的笑，走到林煐岷前面，猛然揪住他的衣领，难闻的酒气喷在他脸上。他拍拍林煐岷的脸，说，不怕玩死自己。

没等林煐岷说话，他身后的马仔一冲而上。走不走啊，不走就连你们一起打。马仔们对店里客人大吼，把店里的桌椅砸的乱七八糟。

剩下的客人说着，钟叔，下次再给钱啊。一边拿起自己的包，快步走出去。Sorry，Sorry，各位大佬，让下我出去咯。

每个人经过林煐岷身边的时候，连个眼神都没施舍。

……操。林煐岷心里骂了一声。再当出头鸟，我才是那个傻仔。他不知道被哪个人撂倒在地上，背上肩上落下棍棒，发出闷闷的声响。

他费力地抬头，对上一双水光的黑润眼睛，藏着些许紧张和不安，仿佛是错觉，他还看到了些不忍心。林煐岷张口，想跟他说些什么，却在这个男孩猛然挥下的铁棍下，化为忍痛的闷哼。

金sir……

钟叔从后厨走出来，拍拍金东贤的肩膀。就这样看着他被打成这样啊？有点残忍喔。金东贤摘下墨镜，看着不远处的一片狼藉，瘦弱的人蜷缩着，努力抵抗落在身上的拳头。在红灯路干得久，心里早就平了所谓热血的波澜。

打不死就得了，不被打一顿，怎么在这一片做人啊。金东贤看了眼钟叔，若有所思。你挺看重他的嘛，平时可不见你这么有恻隐之心。

钟叔愣了愣，用毛巾擦了擦脑门的汗，干笑一声。人老咯，心自然就软掉啦。

金东贤从门口的篮子里挑了颗薄荷糖，扔进嘴里。然后，他踹倒旁边的桌子，抓住桌腿狠狠一掰，卡擦一声，桌腿应声而断。他挥了挥手里的木棒，突然发力冲过去，手一扫，棒子狠狠打在好几个人身上。

都别动！阿sir ！

他反身一踢，把冲过来的人的钢管踢飞，揪住那个人的衣领。他丢掉木棒，掏出证件，怼在那个人面前，歪着脑袋笑了笑。

警察执法，多谢配合。

顶——领头那个古惑仔怪叫一声。真系黑仔，碰到个死差佬！走了走了……痴线，还给我玩！领头那个转身，嘴里骂着听不清的混话，看见几个马仔还在不死心地踹了脚躺在地上没有声响的人，顿时气的眼冒金星，一巴掌拍在他们的头上。

还打，还打，入警署打够他啦，傻逼。

古惑仔看着金东贤靠在门边，马上灰溜溜地作鸟兽散，连铁棍都不要了，狼狈地一涌而逃。钟叔越过乱七八糟的东西，扶起林煐岷。喂，后生仔，你还好吧。林煐岷揉着手臂，软倒在凳子上。钟叔，我没事。

林煐岷无意中抬头，朝门口看去，却不经意对上一个男孩的眼睛。他跑在最后，头发还是黑的，浑身没散去的书生气，跟在那帮古惑仔后面，格格不入。

男孩马上收回了眼神，消失在转角。

而金东贤看着正痛的龇牙咧嘴的林煐岷，轻笑一声。傻仔，他跟他说，在红灯路，还是收起你那所谓的善良心。这些在红灯路不顶用的。不过，还是多谢你咯。

林煐岷愣愣地看金东贤打开门走出去。哇，他不是差佬吗！哪有差佬说这种话的啊？！他生气地指着金东贤的背影，朝钟叔控诉。钟叔拍拍他的肩，把地上的东西捡起来，收好。

后生仔，这里是香港，不是大陆。他语重心长地说。

今晚轮到林煐岷负责收摊。身上的伤还在，青紫一片，碰一下就疼。他翻了翻钱夹，叹了口气。死咯，连万金油都买不起……他垂头丧气的，想着今晚回去熬一熬，或者明日跟钟叔借点钱，一边锁上卷帘。

一转身，突然踢到了脚边一个东西。哇！吓死人啦！他尖叫一声，拔腿想跑，却被人拉住手臂。林煐岷定睛一看，才发现是早上那个过来搞事的烂仔之一。他对他有印象，就是那个打了他还想哭的人。

干什么啊，不会吧，这么小心眼，报复我啊？

穿着破洞牛仔裤的男孩噎了一下，把手里的创可贴和红药水丢给他。林煐岷匆匆忙忙接住。今早打伤你，sorry咯。男孩大概也不擅长这些事，低着头，自顾自说话。

林煐岷看着他的发旋，半分钟后，安静的街道响遍了他肆无忌惮的嘲笑。傻仔啊你……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我真系第一次见，你们帮烂仔，打了人还带售后服务的。

……喂！男孩抬起头，又羞又恼，一脚踢在林煐岷的小腿肚上。别给脸不要脸啊！你再笑，小心我现在就把你打得回不了家！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。林煐岷好不容易止住笑，翻着自己怀里的药品。你是不是第一次做古惑仔啊，业务这么不熟练。小朋友，你叫什么名字？

关你屁事。男孩一拳打在林煐岷的腹部，转身跑掉。林煐岷痛的弯下腰，嘴角的笑却没消失过。哇，好凶的小朋友。

嘶——不过，打人真他妈疼。

林煐岷以为自己会被上次那帮古惑仔找麻烦，没想到快一个月过去了，他每天正常上班下班，偶尔去逗楼下那只被抛弃的小猫，深夜一个人穿过黝黑的小巷子，一切平安无事。

某一天，他照常下班。林煐岷不爱那条热闹的大道，每次都会抄小路回家。因为他讨厌红灯路那几个风尘女，抓住他的手往自己丰满的胸部上按，鲜艳的大红唇，吐出甜腻的话。

他讨厌这样。她们明明难受的要死，却为了生计。

林煐岷踩着松软的泥土，想着这双鞋子又报废了。突然，他听到前面传来一声轻咳，虚弱无力，滞涩无比。林煐岷警觉地抬头，黑暗中走出来一个年轻男子，光打在他脸上，照出眼角和嘴角的几块青紫。

林煐岷看到熟悉的脸，紧绷的身体不着痕迹地渐渐放松下来。哇，被打的这么惨，好可怜喔。他凑上去，仔细瞧清楚了来人受伤的地方。

林煐岷凑的太近，来人轻皱眉头，退后一步。喂，我上次给你的药……还有剩吗。我没钱买药了。他似乎觉得有点耻辱，手握成拳头，指甲深深扣进掌心。

林煐岷看了他几眼，在男孩终于扛不住，想转身跑走的时候，这才上去拉住他的手臂。有啊， 药都在家。要去我家吗，我帮你。说完，不等男孩回答，他自顾自地拉着他往前走。

我家就在红灯路，走三分钟。

男孩没答应，也没拒绝，一路上一句话不说。林煐岷也不管他，自己絮絮叨叨很久。等进屋，男孩看着四周破败发黑的墙壁，露出一坨坨棉花的沙发，还有空气中一股发霉的味道。

地方有点难看，将就一下咯。林煐岷把男孩按在凳子上，去翻塞在抽屉的跌打油。

名字？林煐岷给男孩倒了杯水，见他还是不想回答，伸手戳了戳他的伤口。喂，都登堂入室了，连名字都不愿意说啊。

……朴佑镇。

哦，我叫林煐岷。

林煐岷抬着男孩的脸，给伤口涂上红药水，弄的一脸滑稽。他端详了一下朴佑镇仍显清秀的五官，说，喂，我说你，还是个学生仔吧。学什么古惑仔出来混社会啊，你看，不就把自己搞成这副样子咯，真难看。

切。朴佑镇撇了撇嘴。香港嘛，哪个人不想在香港出人头地。再讲，我只会打架，不混社会，谁来养我啊。

你老爸老妈呢。

他们？哈哈哈哈，一个妓女，一个酒鬼。靠他们养我，我不如日日去教堂祈祷上帝，让我中次大奖还来得靠谱啦。朴佑镇嘲讽地笑了笑。你呢，听口音不是本地人，又自己一个住。

我？我大陆来的。

淘金啊？

不是……来香港，找个人。

朴佑镇吹了声口哨。哇，爱情故事？你情人飞了你，来香港找富豪啊？还是她是香港人，不愿意嫁给你个穷小子啊？

痴线。林煐岷白了一眼。我来香港找我老爸的。

老爸啊，那你老妈呢。

死了咯，早几年前就在大陆那边死了。

哦……Sorry。朴佑镇抓抓头发。林煐岷笑着说，没事啦，死这么多年，早就习惯了。对了，你这次怎么被打得严重？得罪哪个帮派啊？

……没有啊，被自己大佬打的。

我让辉哥别再打了，他不听。我脑子一热，棍就打在他身上咯。被自己马仔打，哪个人都忍不住的啦，就揍了我一餐。朴佑镇摸了摸眼角的肿块，然后把脸埋在手掌里。那个可是个大肚婆啊……就不小心撞了辉哥一下，就被打成这样。我看着辉哥一脚脚全往她肚子上踢……

林煐岷坐在他身边，安静地听他说话。最后，他拍拍朴佑镇的肩膀，手下感到了他的颤抖。所以讲啊，有些事一点都不像自己想象的那么光鲜亮丽。每个看过古惑仔电影的男生，以为混帮有多好，其实，都是死人骨堆起来的。

傻仔，回去读书啦。林煐岷拿走朴佑镇面前的水杯，换了杯热乎乎的牛奶。今晚回家吗，看你可怜，哥哥收留你一晚啊。

出租屋的单人床很小很窄，平时林煐岷一个一米八的男人睡都要弓起腿，何况两个男人挤在一张床上。林煐岷只要稍微低头，就能闻到自己熟悉的洗发露味道从旁边这个人的头顶飘过来。

有没有拍过拖啊？

柔软的嘴唇被身上的男孩不轻不重地叼着，林煐岷被朴佑镇青涩的动作弄的发痒，推开他的脸，笑着问他。

朴佑镇摇摇头，陌生的情欲冲击着他。刚才林煐岷埋头在他下面吞吐的时候，连女生小手都没牵过的男孩早就缴械投降。

行咯，做次好人，帮你开苞。林煐岷对着朴佑镇的巨物慢慢坐下去的时候，湿腻的手撑在男孩只有骨骼的胸膛上。他磕磕绊绊地嘲笑朴佑镇，自己又被男孩鲁莽的动作顶弄得连声尖叫。他们滚在狭窄的单人床，心与心的距离太近，甚至产生了共鸣。

两个人都愣了愣，转瞬又让自己在罪恶的从性本能沦陷。大家心知肚明的东西，虽然亲密，但谁都疏离。大概是太久没尝过爱的滋味，差点把情爱当作爱。

事后，林煐岷趴在朴佑镇身上，去摸他的伤疤。

为什么要混青龙帮？

哪有什么为什么，型咯。朴佑镇抓住林煐岷四处游走的手指。讲来，你有没有看过一部港片，也是叫《九龙冰室》。里面的九纹龙，我偶像来的。

没看过，讲什么的？

哇，你在九龙冰室打工，连这部这么出名的电影都没看过！九纹龙嘛，一次械斗的时候受了重伤，后来隐退，在一间九龙冰室打工，隐姓埋名。好多人怕他，又有好多人想找到他，希望他重出江湖。后来咧，他杀了最大的Boss，结果自己被一个名不经传的小喽啰一刀捅死。

……这不是个坏结局吗？

对啊，但是里面的九纹龙太靓仔啦。不过，别讲我了，你咧？香港这么多人，你怎么去找到你老爸啊？

我老妈讲过，在大陆的时候，他最钟意九龙冰室的肠粉同虾饺。我就在香港的九龙冰室打工，一间间去工作。我不信邪，我总有一天会等到他的。

朴佑镇没接话，抱着林煐岷，闭上眼睛。林煐岷笑了笑，在他黏糊糊的怀抱里，找了个舒服的姿势，也跟着闭上眼睛。

喂，你……不混了好不好啊。

下次见我，穿学生装好不好啊。

很久很久，林煐岷都没听见朴佑镇的回答，以为他已经睡了。林煐岷把被子盖得更紧一点。意识朦胧间，温凉的触感落在自己唇边，他隐约听到了一声微不可闻的叹息。

……好。


End file.
